Trainer Huntsman
by DisgracedHandPuppets
Summary: When a crude Pokemon Trainer appears in Vale, shit get's real.


Some say there is an unknown world outside of the four kingdoms, which is the world of Pokemon. Although, most huntsmen don't know of this place.

A boy, 14 years of age, somehow appears in one of White Fang's bases. This boy is Nathaniel David Babich. He had a nice puffy brown head of hair, his brown eyes sparkling with passion and confusion. His gray glasses reflected off of the single light in the poorly lit room.

Nate stood up, trying to figure out where he is. The Faunus dressed in white prepared to kill the boy, who had somehow appeared from nowhere. Nate had a simple light gray hoodie, multiple necklaces for his mega evolutions, trousers, and black sneakers. Nate has two Pokemon teams but is currently only using the team on his belt.

"Where am I?" Nate looked around to see a strange man with antlers sticking out of his hood. That said man is charging at Nate with a bat. Nate saw a swing coming and ducked under the strike. Nate put some strength in his arm and punched the man in his nose, effectively breaking it.

The man stumbled back, although, not stopping for recovery. Nate knew he should get his pokemon to help. _These goons are a joke, Scorch and I will handle them_.

Nate grabbed his best buddy's Pokeball and released him out of his sleeping chambers. Scorch is a Typhlosion, sporting a brown coat (like clothes). He was a pretty normal looking Typhlosion if you ignore the large scar going down his right eye.

"I knew you were going to let me crack some skulls, at some point. Actually, where the hell are we?"

"I have no clue. I just woke up, then this bastard took a swing at me." Nate gestured to the man with a nosebleed, currently in shock at witnessing this strange creature.

"Well, I know that. Should we get started?" Scorch asked his trainer.

"Let's..."

* * *

The pair didn't waste any time. Before the attacker could react, both Nate and Scorch punched him in the gut. He skidded on the floor before passing out.

The man's companions charged the duo. One woman tried to cut Scorch with a katana, but Scorch caught the blade before it could hit him. Nate took note of the steel weaponry and pondered.

"Scorch use **Thunder Punch** on the blade, but don't actually punch it." Scorch nodded and slightly tapped the blade while having **Thunder Punch** activated. To say the girl didn't experience electrifying results would be an understatement.

She's currently vibrating on the floor.

Other members of the White Fang tried to attack the strange being but failed. The first drone tried to ram into Scorch but was met with a **Fire Punch** to the chin, sending him to the ground. The impact from the punch left a crater in the floor.

Nate was doing just as well, just without the flashiness. Two members came after him, thinking he relied on his ally, but got a rude awakening when both got tripped. Nate grabbed the one member by the collar, not stopping once from pummeling his face. Nate could see blood getting all over his hand, but he didn't stop.

Nate finally let the man go, probably making him pass out. Scorch quickly made short work of the other man that fell.

"Woah, dude. You really did a number on that guy." Nate raised a brow.

"Coming from the guy who put a crater in the floor," Nate responded to his friend, ignoring that he probably smashed that guy's skull in.

The duo soon found another duo standing near an entrance way. One was a man, he had large orange hair with a neat bowler hat on his head. A large cigar sticking out of his mouth. The other was a young girl that looked like someone turned Neapolitan ice cream into a girl. She stood there smiling, holding a pink umbrella.

"So this is where all of that noise came from. Just some kid and whatever that thing is. We should give these troublemakers a little present for their trouble. Wouldn't you agree, Neo?" The said girl in question nodded. Nate seeing that these two are definitely a threat, called out another Pokemon to help Scorch.

Eleanor, Nate's Blaziken, was called out into the fray. She was pretty plain, besides the army colored vest she was wearing. She also had a t-shirt underneath, it has a fighting type design.

"So, we're doing a double's match, Nate?" Scorch asked.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. Both of you are going to protect me the best you can, so don't wait for my commands. Although, if I see an opening I'll tell you what to do." Nate said.

Scorch nodded in agreement, while Eleanor did a salute; "Will do, boss!"

Roman Torchwick became tense when the boy summoned another monster. He didn't sense any aura coming off of the kid or the other _things_. It didn't matter, they'll be easy to kill anyway.

He was dead wrong.

* * *

Eleanor charged after the ice cream girl, launching many kicks and punches towards the girl. Neo was surprised at how fast the attacks were, she couldn't block them in time. She quickly used her Semblance to create a clone of herself to escape. Her clone shattered like glass.

Eleanor was confused. When could humans do that? Wait, she did hear rumors about humans having strange abilities in other areas. She quickly got out of her thoughts, activating her **Speed Boost** ability. She's now even faster than she was before. Wanting to do even more damage, she quickly activated **Swords Dance**.

Neo didn't even realize before Eleanor was in her grill, throwing a **Fire Punch** Neo was sent across the room but wasn't knocked out. Her aura was barely protecting her, the oversized chicken's speed wasn't helping either. Eleanor quickly appeared in front of the girl; "Sorry, girl. You're men hurt the boss, so I'll just have to end this!" The Pokemon said, dishing out a powerful kick. The kick hit Neo in the chin, sending her crashing out of the building.

"Yes! The boss is going to be so proud of me!" The Blaziken exclaimed.

Scorch was currently shrugging off a few shots from Roman. Then, Roman quickly closed the distance by striking Scorch with Melodic Cudgel but was parried by Scorch. Scorch had dealt with many very fast blows before, so this was easy for him. Scorch retaliated with a **Shadow Claw** penetrating Roman's aura and cutting him across the chest.

"What!?" Roman's usually calm and collected demeanor was shattered. He hadn't been damaged like this in a while, even Red couldn't do something like this to him.

"Don't be surprised, dummy. I figured your aura was Normal-typing, so I just used a Ghost-type move. But enough explanation, I'll knock you out of this building like my buddy did your ice cream friend."

"Don't you dar-" Roman was quickly interrupted by a **Solar Beam**. Shooting out of the same spot Neo was knock out of. Scorch turned back to Nate, currently being defended by Eleanor.

White Fang members were currently getting thrown left and right, Eleanor was getting great exercise out of this. Then, there were no more left.

"Thanks for the save, Eleanor," Nate said.

"It's no problem, boss!" The youthful bird responded.

"Nate, what are we gonna do now? It seems we took out everyone." Scorch asked. Nate rubbed his chin, then looked at all of the destruction they caused.

"Let's get the hell out of here..."

* * *

Professor Ozpin is watching the now ended battle, impressed by the boy and his creatures. The boy somehow was able to bypass the aura of the men, beating them to a bloody pulp. Seeing potential in the boy, he called team RWBY to collect the boy.

Hopefully, no issues will arise between RWBY and this boy's team.

The team is near the White Fang's base, watching a boy with two strange creatures jumping out of a hole on the side of the building. Eleanor quickly noticed the four approaching girls.

"Hey, boss. There are four teenaged girls coming towards us, you want me to see the problem?"

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure they're friendly and come back to me."

"Will do, boss!"

Eleanor sped off towards the girls, rivaling even Ruby's speeds. Ruby stood there, amazed at the new creature in front of her.

"Hello, girls! The boss wants to know if you're planning to attack him." Eleanor greeted the girls.

"Boss?" Yang asked.

"They mean the kid we need to find, Yang. Is he nearby, our professor wants to see him." Blake requested.

"Indeed! But only if this _professor_ of yours is not evil!"

"Oh! Ozpin's not evil. At least, I don't think he is" Ruby started, but kinda trailed off.

"Okay! I will get the boss!"

Eleanor ran off to Nate, telling him they're probably not a threat. Both Scorch and Nate got on Eleanor's back and sped off towards the girls.

They found them, and the riders got off of Eleanor's back. Nate put the two Pokemon back in their Pokeballs

"What's up? The last people I interacted with tried to kill me, so I'm a little on edge." Nate said. He noticed the girl dressed in black clenched her fist in anger, is she and the White Fang related?

"Our professor wants to see you, but I don't see the reason." The girl dressed in white with a scar on her right eye rudely said.

"Jeez, you don't have to mean about it..." Nate quietly muttered to himself.

Nate let the four girls take him to Beacon Academy, where he currently awaits to meet this _professor_ in an elevator.


End file.
